A Lonely Drive
by BGJ
Summary: Will goes for a drive to clear his head.  Set after season 2.


_I don't own Glee or any of the people in Glee. But I can still dream that I do right? :D_

_Set after the end of season 2, during the summer months._

_A special thanks to my friend - for proofreading and editing this for me. B-D_

Will had been driving around for almost an hour now. After getting 12th place he just needed some time to himself. Sitting at home in his apartment didn't help and it seemed that his typical night drive might not either. Finding the trip ineffective Will turned around in a gas station parking lot and was about to pull out when he seen a familiar face stepping out of the cab of a semi. The blonde haired boy reached up and took something from the driver and put it in his pocket before walking away. Pulling his car up beside the boy he rolled his window down.

"Sorry, I'm done for the night." The boy said, not turning to look at the driver.

"Sam, it's me." Will said, turning the car to block his path.

"Shit! I mean shoot! I mean..." Sam had a terrified look on his face. "I was just... Getting some snacks from the gas station."

"Sam, I know what you were doing. Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone from the school. Just get in my car, let me give ya a ride home." Mr. Schuester couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew Sam's family was having a hard time and needed money. But he didn't know they needed it this bad.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Sam said, walking to the passenger side and getting in.

Will was running numbers in his head. He wanted to help Sam out and knew he had some extra money, the question was how much? If he could just know for sure he would have to enough to cover the bills he could give the rest to help. While his mind was focused on numbers Sam spoke up and broke his concentration. "I'm sorry Mr. Schue," Sam started "it's just that soon we're going to lose our hotel room and then we'll have nowhere else to go. I had to do something to keep a roof over our heads. My family means everything to me."

"Please, Sam, Mr. Schue is way too formal. Just call me Will?" Will asked him. As he drove, Will dug his wallet out of his pocket and thumbed through it counting the bills. As they pulled to a stoplight, Will pulled out about $200 and tossed it into Sam's lap. "I want to help." Will said. He wondered to himself if that's all he really needed to lift his spirits.

Sam was surprised and thumbed through the bills, then seen the beaming smile on Wills face and had seen that look before. That's the look of someone looking forward to a really happy moment, and while he never thought his teacher of all people would do this, cash was cash. "Well, I guess you have more to lose from talking then I do so it works for me." Sam said. Will was confused, but before he could question Sams statement he felt a hand rubbing his crotch.

Wills mind shattered into a million thoughts at once. No one had touched him like that in a very long time and it took him a moment to figure out what was going on. By the time he realized that Sam misunderstood the meaning behind his donation his pants were unzipped and his cock, rock hard and throbbing for the stroking to continue, was jutting out of the opening in his boxers. "Sam you don't understand. This isn't what I meant." Will stammered.

"Oh," Sam replied. He had a look of hunger in his eyes and Will couldn't tell if it was true or an act for the job. "it will get you more then just this. Don't worry." and with that Sam leaned over and took Wills entire shaft into his mouth. The car swerved as Will jumped a bit out of surprise, the added trust causing a grunt followed by moaning from Sam. The vibrations were amazing and all Will could think about was all those lonely nights alone lately. Emma wasn't ready to have sex with him yet and that just left it up to him. He tried to focus on the road as Sams tongue ran over the head of his cock.

Will couldn't keep quite anymore and moaned Sam's name. Will felt a tugging at his shirt and looked down to see the buttons on his shirt being pulled open and Sam began tweaking his nipple. Hearing the honk of a horn Will realized he'd crossed lanes and swerved back into his own before the two vehicles could collide. Spotting an old closed gas station ahead, Will pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off before closing his eyes and grabbing the back of Sam's head. Holding tight to the beautiful blond locks, Mr. Schue bucked into the teen's mouth a few times before pulling him up and kissing him for a brief second.

Sam grabbed Wills dick and began jerking him off, and pulled out of the kiss to give lip action to his neck. The tender kiss felt phenomenal and was only better when Sam licked the nipple he had previously twisted. First making sure it was coated in saliva, then blowing on the wet nipple making it feel like a cool winter breeze nipping at Wills chest. "Ah.. God yes!" Was all Will could say.

"You haven't felt anything yet Mr. Schue." Sam said. "I always end with a bang."

Hearing a student, even a male one; say his name like that made him even harder. He was so close to cumming. Sam brought his lips back around his teachers rod and sucked it all in once more, his cheeks collapsing with the suction. And bobbed his head up and down as he hummed a tune. It sounded so familiar, but Will couldn't think about anything anymore. All that mattered was holding on a little longer. He tried to scream but no sound came out, his fingers dug into the armrest.

Sam held his hips down to stop him from forcing the end to quick, and with perfect timing Sam bobbed and sucked Will through an orgasm lasting long then either thought possible. As will started nearing the end his voice reached an audible level again and a low groan of release was all he could manage. Sam typically spit when in these situations, but he knew Mr. Schue, so he swallowed it down, and lifted his head to look at the older mans sweat covered face framed in drenched curls of hair. Sam smile as Will opened his eyes and looked back.

Sam had a line of cum rolling from the corner of his mouth and will reached with one finger wiping it off. Before he could pull his hand back, Sam grabbed it and sucked the finger clean. In that moment it began to dawn on Will what he had just done. He pulled back his hand and without a word drove Sam home, leaving him standing outside the hotel. Sam walked to their room, wondering what he had done so wrong that Mr. Schue wouldn't even talk to him.

When will got home, without undressing, he turned on the shower and slid down the wall. His head resting in his hands tears streamed down his face as the water slowly soaked through his pants, allowing the cum stain in the crotch to blend out of sight.

_Does Sam have __undiscovered__ feelings for Mr. __Schue__? Can Mr. __Schue__ turn down his advances if he does? If anyone is interested in finding out let me know and I'll continue the story. __Otherwise__ it'll just stay a __one-shot__. :D Hope you enjoyed reading._


End file.
